Time to Move On?
by susanmary
Summary: Sara is back from vacation. Response to Unbound Challenge


Time to Move On?  
  
"It was an itsty bitsy teeny weeny yellow polkadot bikini..." Nick started singing when Sara entered the break room.  
  
Sara grimaced and glared at Nick.  
  
"It was red, striped and certainly wasn't teeny weeny. I thought a CSI level 3 was supposed to be observant"  
  
"Score one to Sara." Warwick laughed.  
  
"I take it you've managed to get your hands on my vacation snaps." Sara raised her eyebrow as she spoke.  
  
"Well Jacqui just happened to be in the break room and I just happened to look over her shoulder." Nick said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Jacqui already warned me that you and Greg had grabbed the photos and had a good look. If any copies happen to turn up I know who to blame!" Sara threatened.  
  
Sara settled in her seat and looked around the table at her friends. Four weeks ago she thought that she would never be able to face these people again. She'd been ashamed, confused and completely disappointed in herself. Four weeks away from the lab had made her refocus on what was important in her life and to re-balance her mind. She had been seeing a counsellor for the last three weeks and would continue to see him for as long as necessary.  
  
One of the things she'd realised was that these people around the table were important to her, by distancing herself from them she had damaged their friendship. She had become caught up in a petty battle for a promotion she was now sure she didn't want and probably couldn't have handled.  
  
When she had been let down by Melissa and Hank she had closed herself off from her true friends, when she should have turned to them and let them protect and care for her for a while. Each case after that seemed to confirm that the only person she could trust not to let her down was herself. And then she did.  
  
Grissom insisted that she take a month off work. No arguments, no negotiation. The first week had been spent at her parents. Helping with the guests at the B & B had been a complete change from her normal routine and she had returned to Vegas feeling better but still not 100%. When she got back to her apartment she was surprised to find that the place was spotless, her groceries had been restocked and her police scanner was missing. The latter being Grissoms attempt to stop her being tempted back into work before she was ready.  
  
"You'll get it back eventually, just not yet." Grissom assured her.  
  
Everybody kept in touch but work was strictly a taboo subject. She had been to a barbeque at Caths. To a baseball game with Warwick and Nick. A concert with Greg. Jim had even taken her out for an old fashioned ice cream soda. And Grissom had taken her to the Liberace Museum on a very surreal afternoon outing, commenting that he couldn't think of anything any further removed from work.  
  
Sara stilled managed to get in a couple of Forensic Files episodes with no one knowing, so she hadn't gone completely cold turkey.  
  
Now she was half way through her second week back in work, and she was starting to feel more like the Sara she liked. She was enjoying her work and found that she was focusing better and had re-discovered the joy she once had in her work.  
  
There was only one thing she now had to face up to. In the last three sessions with the counsellor they had been focusing on the things that had made her withdraw from her colleagues. She had faced the way Melissa and Hank had used her. She realised that despite what had happened she could forgive them both. Melissa had only been looking for the truth to come out, never believing that she would survive the operation. Hank, well Hank was a user, a weak man who wanted more than he should and couldn't then face up to the consequences.  
  
There was just Grissom now. She knew that she needed to face him and ask if there was any chance for them and if not she was ready to move on. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. To remain mentally healthy she couldn't continue to pine after Grissom if there was no way he could move forward.  
  
The past four weeks had given her hope, but she'd had that before and been disappointed. It had taken her some time to pluck up the courage but she was ready now.  
  
"Hey guys, does anyone know where Grissom is?" Sara asked.  
  
"As far as I know, he's still in his office." Cath answered without looking up. "If you find him remind him it's his turn to stump up for breakfast."  
  
"Sure" Sara replied as she left the break room.  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked up the corridor to Grissoms office and leaned against the door jab. Grissom was sat at his desk, head buried in a book, Vivaldi playing quietly in the background.  
  
It was now or never. Sara took a deep breath and then spoke.  
  
"Grissom?" 


End file.
